MasterDoctor Fanfic: Sky (SlashMpreg)
by Lord VoldeMaster
Summary: The Master notices The Doctor acting strangely, and tries all he can to find out why. When they finally figure out that The Doctor has been impregnated, he worries that The Doctor will make a big mistake in dealing with it.


WARNING: THIS FANFIC INVOLVES SLASH+MPREG. IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH EITHER, I SUGGEST MOVING ALONG. ALSO, IF I KNOW YOU FROM SCHOOL AND YOU ARE READING, I SWEAR I WILL **DESTROY YOU.**

"Ready to head off?" The Doctor asked. Oh, god yes he was. The Master had been cooped up inside the TARDIS for months now ever since the Doctor had nearly regenerated. After The Master had saved the Doctor from the Time Lords in what they called. "The End of Time," The Doctor had just enough time and strength left to pull him out of the closing time rift Rassilon had used to come through.

That recap of the past left The Master wandering through his mind, the snapped back when realizing The Doctor was still there. He seemed impatient with him; he had never seen The Doctor like that before, at least not towards him. "Yeah, go on." The Master said plainly, still a bit lost in thought. He knew that now he had pushed the limit, this strange new limit.

"I take the time and liberty to look over you, take you across the universe, and all you have to say is, 'yeah, go on?!"' The Master took a step back, fully aware.

"Doctor, are you OK?" He asked calmly. The Doctor took a step back as well, seemingly shocked, and a bit disapointed in himself.

"I...sorry, I don't know what that was..." OK, this was too wierd; since when was he this emotional? The Master came up to him and put his arm down The Doctor's side.

"OK, well, now we're off!" The Doctor spun around the console, flipping switches and beating buttons and pounding with the occasional hammer on the tough spots. When the engines were groaning the sound of the Time Vortex outside of the doors roared louder and louder, The Master didn't notice as much as usual. He was focusing on The Doctor, who was growing more pale by the second. Suddenly, he found himself catching him into the pilot's seat as he started to collapse.

"Doctor, are you sure you're alright?" he asked. The Doctor looked up at him with an emotion mixed of sickness and anger all at once.

"I told you I'm fine!" he yelled.

"Actually, no you-" But The Doctor had stumbled back onto his feet, and was now leaning against the console, breathing hard. "Doctor, just go lie down, it'll make you feel better when you wake up." The Doctor seemed to take that in full action, rushing out of the console room. The Master waited to hear him clapping his shoes down the hall and into the bedroom, but instead got a good look at him going full fledged vomiting in the bathroom.

Something was defintely off about him, The Master just needed to find out what. So, in turn, he spent most of the time working in the console room on the monitor. But whenever he looked up diseases and sicknesses involving his symptoms, hardly anything came up. Yet, more research needed to be done. The Doctor was wandering about the TARDIS on his own, so The Master stopped by her library just down the hall. Looking through books like "Alien Diseases of the Universe", "Universal Guide to Sicknesses and Cures", after a while it all seemed to be like Harry Potter to him, all of the title names. When was he going to find "Hogwarts: A History?" It all seemed pointless; as the TARDIS mainframe computers gave him, he found the books equally helpful.

Well, back to the mainframe. He decided to do something different and more advanced than just the research. Instead, he would simply allow the TARDIS to track him down while he was inside to scan him of any diseases or sicknesses.

It seemed to take practically forever for anything to come up, but there it was: absolutely nothing. There was nothing wrong with him, sickness wise. Then, something popped up in the corner, much like how an ad comes up on a website. It was a list of options:

Scan for alien technology

Scan for TARDIS viruses

Scan for maternal life

"Maternal life?" The Master asked himself. Probably for companions, he thought. But...

He honestly had no idea what he was thinking, as though he were doing something wrong that he didn't want anyone else to know about, that feeling that he would die if The Doctor found out. He clicked it. It began to scan when he heard footsteps down the hall. Panicking, he shut down the monitor itself and tried to casually walk out of the room, and saw The Doctor just around the corner. The Doctor's eyes widened as he saw The Master, and stumbled backwards a bit. The Master stopped as well, noticing The Doctor hiding something behind his back. "Doctor?"

"Master?"

"What's behind your back?"

"Nothing." The Doctor replied quickly. The Master attempted to put his arms around the Doctor's shoulders, around his neck, and then forcefully smacked the item out of The Doctor's loosely gripped hands. He picked it up, a book, as The Doctor jumped backwards again, this time with his hands over his mouth. The Master mumbled the title under his breath.

"Gallifreyan Guide to...WHAT?!" He stared upwards, jaw hanging open, eyes widened in shock. "WHA- WHY WOULD YOU-"

"I'm sorry!" The Master could tell that The Doctor was on the brink of breaking down in tears. "I just- I noticed something wrong, and- and there was nothing else! I tried researching-"

"Same here!"

"Tried scanning-"

"Did that too!"

"But-"

"Nothing came up?"

"Exactly- so...so I had no other ideas! I just- I don't know- I...do you think it might be-"

"You're PREGNANT?!"

The Doctor had been crying in thier bedroom for what seemed like an hour, with The Master there sitting on the bed with him to comfort him. "Just think about it!" The Master said, "We're the last of the Time Lords! This is amazing!"

"But..." he sniffed, "But I just can't!"

"Doctor, you know I'm going to be here for you-"

"I can't carry a baby! Time Lords don't bring offspring like this! MALES IN GENERAL CAN'T DO THIS!" He ended up out-bursting, just to bury and drown his face in his hands.

"Doctor, please just listen to me-"

"NO!" The Doctor jumped off the bed. "WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS, BECAUSE WE CAN'T GO THROUGH WITH IT!" He stormed put of the room.

"Theta!-" Once again The Doctor had not let him finish his own sentence. His hearts were broken. But why, The Master asked himself. Why doesn't't he want this?

He hadn't seen The Doctor for the rest of the day. He'd gone out, he expected. Probably went to go see Donna. The Master stayed in the library for most of the time, attempting to read the book The Doctor picked up, though realized soon enough that it was pointless. The Doctor truly wasn't going through with his pregnancy. The Master began to worry that he left the TARDIS to do something about it. Would he really do an abortion? He would never! But...maybe...

The Master buried his face in his hands and put the book aside. What was wrong with him? Why did he care at all? If he were in The Doctor's place, he probably would have done the same. But, just why?

The Doctor arrived in the TARDIS a matter of three hours after he had gone missing. He found The Master in the library almost immediately. "What'cha doing?" He asked quietly. The Master looked up, and his hearts sunk.

"Where were you?"

"Just out. Decided to take a walk." The Master tried to bite down on his tongue to keep him from showing emotion. Was he lying? Had he done it? He didn't look any different than before he left, he was just...quiet. "What have you been doing?"

"Just reading. Well, more of a lack of reading." The Doctor sat down beside him at the table. He took the book and opened it to a random page.

"The Time Lords always told us this was impossible. But look here-" He pointed to a section on a page and The Master leaned in. "It says that Time Lords evolve when regenerating if the species has-" He stopped as he felt a hand on his own. Looking up at The Master, he could see tears welling in his eyes.

"You're not, are you?" The Master asked.

"I'm not what?"

"You said you're not going through with it..." The Doctor stopped and broke eye contact.

"Well...well I-"

"Oh my god, you are, aren't you? You're planning on an abortion!"

"What? I-" The Master's grip on his hand grew tighter.

"Why? Why would you? Don't you realize?"

"Realize what? I already told you, I can't-"

"No, Doctor, this time you listen to me. Don't you get it? I'm not trying to pressure you or anything, but this is life! Out of all the lives lost in your lifetime-" He stopped, seeing that what he just said left the The Doctor strucken. He calmed his voice to a gental tone, and loosened his grip on The Doctor's hand. "Would you kill a life before it even has a chance?" The Doctor was searching all around him.

"Oh, Master!" He broke into tears and threw his arms around him tightly. "What is wrong with me?!" The Master stroked a hand down his back.

"That's what I've been asking myself this whole time."

It was about a month later when they finally got any contact from someone outside the TARDIS. "Why would Donna need a babysitter?" The Master asked.

"We haven't heard from her in a while, not after her wedding, that is." The Master just shrugged. It would be nice to get out for a while, he thought.

Of course he thought wrong. After Donna had left, everything had been a complete disaster. Her child was only two months old, and every time either of them tried to feed him, he would merely throw it out of the way and all over anything his food would reach: On the floor, the walls, The Master, and anything near that as well. He wouldn't sleep either, and with the both of the Time Lords already exhausted, all the baby did was cry. Not to mention the fact that The Doctor was still experiencing morning sickness, and vomiting into the toilet about every hour.

Near the end of the night, they had had enough. But, at least Donna's son had finally calmed down, and he was lying on the floor. "At least now we know wjat's coming for us." The Doctor said, crawling down next to the baby. "Alright then, are you going to calm down now?" He held his sonic screwdriver out in case he were to start throwing a fit again. In turn, he just reached his small hand out and pulled the sonic into his mouth.

"Well, works enough."

Finally, the baby had taken his last bottle and was near to going to sleep. After The Doctor was finished in the bathroom for his last time, (he still couldn't believe how sick he was) he was looking around to see where The Master had ended up. He turned around the corner and into the nursury, finding The Master in the last place he would expect. He was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner, cradling the small child in his arms as he fell asleep. The Doctor didn't dare to walk in, just kept himself peeking atound the corner, hands clutched to the doorframe. Is this what The Master was becomming? If so, he wanted nothing other, just to let this moment last. He didn't even care that it wasn't his child, but then, he looked down. He wasn't showing any signs that he was carrying a child. Yet. He looked back up inside the room and at The Master, and smiled.

How long had it really been? Had it really been four months past already? The Doctor took it that the small bulge in his abdomen was proof enough. He couldn't believe that only four months on learning he was pregnant, he had already been through two shirt sizes nonstop. He was already to the point where he was wearing The Master's oversized hoodie on most days. Above all, his biggest disapointment was the fact that he couldn't wear his suit anymore.

The Master then walked into the bedroom where The Doctor was lying down. "You wan't to go do something later?" The Master asked. The Doctor crawled out of bed to stand up.

"Sure, like what?"

"I don't know, out for a walk, or something?"

"Like this? He threw his arms out around his waist enthusiastically.

"Well, just-" He began to take off his hoodie and threw it to The Doctor. "Just wear that, it should cover you up for now." The Doctor slipped it on quite easily, seeing it really did work out. " The Master came up to him with arms wide open. "Better?" The Doctor silently laughed and blushed. He allowed The Master to put his arms around him. Suddenly, The Doctor gasped and jumped. "What's wrong?" The Doctor slowly placed a hand on his stomach.

"The baby kicked." He said quietly.

"Already?" Oh, what the heck. He didn't care. He just smiled and held him closer.

After some time, The Master's "hoodie technique" wasn't seeming to work. The Doctor had already grown into the hoodie until the baby began to show through again. In fact, it pretty much came to the point when The Master needed new hoodie.

"Why don't any shops in London have plain hoodies?" The Master asked irritably, holding up an "I 'heart' London" hoodie from a rack.

"It's not that bad," The Doctor replied, holding it up to him. "We jist need to find it in your size; everything's too big for your short-little-self." He put down the clothing to see The Master glaring at him."Or-or not." He shook his head and put it back on the rack.

They finally figured out a way to go into public without anyone noticing: The Doctor found the old perciption filter that he used with Jack and Martha, and decided to use them so the two of them couldn't be noticed.

The Doctor was so lost in thought, he didn't realize that The Master had walked off. When he finally came back, he was holding something behind his back. The smirk he was trying to hide meant he was up to something. "How about this?" he asked, trying his hardest not to laugh as he showed The Doctor what he was holding. In return, he got one of the darkest glares he had ever been given, and The Master nearly fell backwards laughing.

"Maternity clothes? SERIOUSLY?" The Master nearly ran out of breath from breaking down laughing on the floor.

The Doctor couldn't remember when he was this sick. He could barely move or get out of bed. The Master would occasionally come in to check on him, though most of the time The Doctor would be asleep. Though, the latest time he did come to check on him, he finally has some news, and some he most definitley did not want to know. "Doctor?"

"Yes?" He replied uncomforably. "God, my back is killing me."

"You see. that's the thing... I just contacted Martha, and...and you're in labor." The Doctor immediately sat up.

"What?..." He took a moment of panic and thought. "What...but...what?"

"Doctor, I'm sorry, but-"

"I'm two weeks early! Two weeks!" He jerked himself back in pain. The Master rushed over to him and grabbed his hand. The Doctor held his even tighter.

"Come on, Doctor, hold on, Martha should be here soon enough. The Doctor started breathing harshly.

"Ma-Master!" He could barely yell out his name. He placed a protective hand over his enlarged stomach, and was gripping the Master's hand even tighter.

"Just breathe Doctor, it's alright- you're going to be OK..."

It had been two hours since The Doctor had fallen into his first contraction. He was so close to beginning to push when Martha finally arrived. Finding them in the bedroom, she immediately ran over to them. "Oh my god, I am so sorry!" The Doctor jerked his head off the headboard.

"Well, what the fuck took you so long?!" She could tell just how much pain he was in, he never used language like that. She came over to the end of the bed just at the end of The Doctor, where he had his legs parted. He was gripping The Master's hand so hard that he kept muttering things like,"You're breaking my hand" with The Doctor repeated endlessly that he was sorry. Though, Martha noticed something wrong with him. With her equipment hooked up to him, the readings seemed to be going off the charts.

"Something's wrong! His blood pressure-his heart rate- it's all increasing way too much!"

"He's giving birth! What do you expect?!" The Master shouted.

"We have to take him to a hospital, something! He needs a C-Section!"

"No-not now- it-it's already coming- we don't have- Gah!" The Doctor couldn't even speak, and he threw himself back in pain. "It's passing through- we can't!"

"D-Doctor, just gold on, try to hold it in." Martha suggested.

"HOLD IT IN?! IT'S ALREADY- GAH!" He clutched the side of the bed with his free hand. "It- It's coming!" He could feel it nearly there; the baby was lower in his impregnicated stomach than ever before, and was only getting lower. "MASTER!"

"Don't listen to Martha, Doctor, just let go-"

"Don't listen to the doctor delivering the baby?"

"Doctor, just push, it's time-" The Doctor had taken his word before he even had to say it. It was just about as painful as regeneration, and he thought that was the worst he would ever get. He tried harder than ever to bite down his tougue and just push, but it seemed he had no choice- he finally let go and screamed in pain as the baby passed through.

The Master couldn't have full happiness without The Doctor. He held his daughter in his arms and looked over at the bed, where The Doctor lay in comatose for the fourth hour. He didn't notice Martha coming up behind him. "I'm so sorry..." she said quietly.

"It's OK..." He looked back down at his daughter, "It was my fault, I should have listened to you..."

"Don't talk like that- I should have come sooner." They both looked over to The Doctor; it had gone incredibly quiet. Martha stood up and over to him. "Oh my god-"

"What's wrong?" Martha slowly turned to him, tears rolling down her face. "He- he-"

"Martha?" He looked down as the baby started crying, then back up to Martha.

"Gone...The Doctor...he's..."

"No..."

"He's gone..." Even The Master started tearing up.

"I mean, no..." He stood up, placing the baby in her crib, and came over to The Doctor. He pried open his mouth, then slowly placed his into it. Instead of typical CPR, The Master's mouth began glowing in regeneration energy, passing it into The Doctor. He began to feel dizzy, the loss of energy slowing him down, and it seemed about pointless. Then, he felt a pressure at his lips, feeling air pass through him. The Doctor began breathing again, pulling The Master in with against his mouth, kissing him hard. He put his hand through the blonde Time Lord's hair, and in return The Master pulled The Doctor up and off his pillow. Finally, they, let go.

"Where is she?" The Doctor asked, placing a hand on his once-again flat abdomen, as though forgetting he had given birth. The Master smiled, bringing her over. The Doctor held her in his arms, beaming while tearing up. "What's her name?" he asked, the baby giggling.

"Haven't name her yet. I wanted to wait for you."'The Doctor began to think, then smiled even brighter.

"Sky."

"Hmm?"

"That's what we'll name her, what so you think?" The Master smiled, then leaned in and kissed The Doctor on the mouth.

"It's perfect." They looked down at thier daughter in adoration, which she in turn giggled lovingly.

Note from author-

It turns out writing this type of thing can kill you. I couldn't look at my poster of the Tenth Doctor without feeling ashamed. Oh well.


End file.
